Vacío
by Gotaru
Summary: En su cama, en su bañera, en su vida y en su corazón; nada más queda. Nada excepto un vacío resonante y eterno, implacable, que nada ni nadie lograrán llenar. Jamás: porque él ya no está. Roy x Alphonse. One-shot!


**Disclaimer** **: Fullmetal Alchemist** y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

 **Vacío**

―todo lo que queda―

* * *

My heartbeat misses yours **/** _Los latidos de mi corazón extrañan los tuyos_

― **ANASTASIA TASOU**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron gloriosamente a través de la ventana de la habitación, impactando de lleno contra el rostro de Roy Mustang de un modo que, según su humilde opinión, no era tan glorioso.

Aun cuando sus ojos permanecían cerrados, Roy pudo sentir la migraña estallando bajo sus párpados, haciendo ramificaciones en el centro de su cerebro, al igual que sintió las febriles náuseas naciendo con vulgar escándalo en su estómago; caray, ¿cuánto había bebido anoche? Ya no lo recordaba… Lo abordó en aquel momento la lejana imagen de Alphonse, que seguramente le iba a preparar una agradable y bien cargada taza de café para aliviar un poco su moribundo estado, no sin antes regañarlo con delicadeza: su ceño y sus finos labios ligeramente fruncidos, sus ojos dorados y dulces y preocupados. Sonrió.

La dirección que sus pensamientos tomaron lo hizo anhelar a la persona que era protagonista de los mismos; su mano, entonces, casi con una mente y deseos propios, viajó al lado opuesto de la cama deslizándose cual serpiente a través de las sábanas, ansiosa por encontrarse con la suavidad innata de la piel de Alphonse, con la exquisita firmeza de su torso, la encantadora curva de su cintura masculina…

La nada y a nadie fue todo lo que encontró, no obstante.

Un fenómeno (extraño por la naturaleza mecánica y estupefacta de cada uno de sus actos) tuvo lugar entonces: aquella mano detuvo abruptamente su búsqueda del amado calor ajeno, petrificada, y ésta derivó hasta el borde de la cama, desplomándose con torpeza y sin nada a lo que aferrarse ya; helada, muerta. Finalmente, vista enfocada en el grisáceo techo, Roy abrió los ojos por completo. Recordó.

Alphonse estaba muerto.

Desde hace un año, hoy con exactitud el primer aniversario, lo estaba.

Muerto _. Muerto._

Un devastador estremecimiento se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, sometiéndolo, al mismo tiempo que su mente se despabilaba al ser dominada por el más vívido y punzante dolor que Mustang hubiera experimentado jamás: puro, centelleante, tangible dolor del alma y del corazón; el _peor_ de todos.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

Roy intentó, desesperadamente y a través de todos los métodos posibles y existentes, no enloquecer allí mismo; parecía imposible, sin embargo, a medida que su respiración se aceleraba a un ritmo desquiciante. Parecía imposible cuando los latidos de su roto corazón, estrujándose en ángulos inimaginables, era todo cuánto hacía eco en lo que quedaba de su mundo.

Un mundo en el que Alphonse ya no existía más que en recuerdos.

Un sollozo, agonizante y desgarrador, brotó de su garganta. Roy se odió por ser tan débil. Roy se odió porque sabía muy bien que hoy, envuelto en la soledad de la inevitable noche, cuando mil recuerdos de Al ―Al riendo con divinidad. Al cocinando para los dos. Al sonriendo e irradiando una paz angelical mientras leía un libro. Al enfadado por alguna pelea tonta que hubiese tenido con su hermano. Al durmiendo y luciendo tan celestial, tan perfecto, que Roy debía tocarlo para asegurarse de que era real. Al besándolo en los labios para luego apoyar su frente contra la suya, diciendo siempre las palabras adecuadas para devolverle la paz, cuando a Roy lo invadían pesadillas sobre desiertos inundados de gritos y sangre. Al y la mirada melancólica y devota que sus ojos reflejaban al pensar en su madre. Al murmurando su nombre en su oído, completamente ido, cuando hacían el amor― le azotaran más que nunca el corazón logrando reducir su humanidad a pedazos en el proceso, _oh_ , él iba a llorar hasta que su alma se secara.

Ante todo, Roy se odió a sí mismo con fervor por estar allí, así: llorando como desde la niñez no lo hacía, cada fibra de su ser vibrando de pura aflicción y dolorosamente solo en una cama fría y enorme, pero con _vida_ ; él, **vivo**. Alphonse, **no**. _¿Por qué demonios Alphonse, él la juventud y perfección y bondad encarnadas, no había podido sobrevivir en su lugar en ese maldito accidente de tren?_

Y ah, Al _no_ habría aprobado esto. No: él no habría tolerado que se torturase a sí mismo con pensamientos tan lacerantes e injustos como esos.

Al, por el contrario, le había dicho a Mustang que continuara, que siguiera adelante; que no dejara su vida estancarse sólo porque él ya no estaba ahí.

Y por más que intentó no hacerlo, su agotada mente pudo con él y Roy recordó lo que menos deseaba revivir en el mundo; aquella última vez, cuando el lucero que Alphonse fue (que fue, que era y que _siempre_ lo sería) en su vida brilló por sus últimos instantes, antes de que todo fuese oscuridad: lo había encontrado desangrándose en un río rojo.

Una de las piezas metálicas de la maquinaría, durante el ajetreo violento del descarrilamiento, había logrado atravesarle limpiamente resaltando grotesca y letal al lado de su bajo vientre. Roy se repetía tanto a sí mismo como a Alphonse que si éste había sido capaz de resistir hasta el momento en que Mustang lo encontró, podría hacerlo también hasta que llegase la ayuda, pero el más joven de los dos ya había aceptado el giro que las cosas habían tomado, tan impredecible como la vida misma lo era.

Con la cabeza descansando inmóvil en el regazo de Mustang, Al le acariciaba el rostro con una mano, débil, mitad en éste mundo, mitad en el otro y justo después de que Roy le exigiera por tercera ocasión, y con una voz que nada de demandante o firme tenía que _guardase fuerzas_ , que, _por favor_ , le rogó, _resistiera_ , Alphonse susurró las que se convertirían en sus últimas palabras: _lo siento…_ , _por favor perdóname, Roy_ , le había dicho. Lo vio, entonces, a los ojos con toda la intensidad que se podía permitir en su estado: dorado y negro se perdieron con naturalidad en el color opuesto por última vez y Alphonse le mostró esa perfecta sonrisa suya por última vez y de sus labios teñidos de sangre salió un _te amo_ , _gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz_ , después, ya en un soplo final, _no te des por vencido_ , _por favor_ ; y el silencio. La nada misma, el vacío mismo estallando a su alrededor con desesperación. Tintineo infame: el primero de varios tornillos cae de la cabeza de quien todo lo ha perdido y es lo único que resuena al impactar contra el frío suelo de tierra, como en un presagio.

Y adiós por siempre a la luz. Adiós.

Luego de que aquella mano ―tan suave, tan cálida, tan _él_ ― abandonó su rostro y cayó inerte al lado de su fallecido dueño, Roy podía jurar que el mundo se había vuelto gris y de hielo por completo, desde el Cielo hasta el Infierno. Ni siquiera el grito animal y loco y dolido que Ed profirió al perder a su hermano menor, a su maldita otra mitad, había sido capaz de sacarlo de su aturdimiento inicial, que se había convertido en un permanente estado de letargo. Así lo percibía todo desde entonces: sin sentir nada en verdad, sin importarle no hacerlo.

Muerto. Alphonse, su Al, estaba _**muerto**_.

¿Qué podía tener importancia ahora para Roy, entonces?

Y repentinamente, todo fue demasiado: el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y Roy fue la mayor víctima de todas. Aunque ciertamente no le importase demasiado hacerlo, se incorporó de la cama de un salto (ante lo cual su dolor de cabeza protestó) y caminó como pudo al baño para depositar allí, y no en la cama que había compartido con Al, lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Habiendo terminado con aquella desagradable tarea Roy apoyó su frente en la taza del retrete, necesitando con urgencia calmarse. Permaneció allí, así, por unos minutos que fácilmente se le antojaron como décadas; nunca se había sentido más miserable.

No obstante Mustang reflexionó en una labor cuya realización era inevitable, _impostergable_ sin importar lo infernal que resultase: iría, sí. ¡Por supuesto, claro! Aunque sentía que perdía toda la entereza y cordura que de milagro aún conservaba cada que estaba en presencia de aquella lápida, gris y fría, totalmente inanimada (bastante similar a la armadura de acero que Alphonse fue alguna vez. Pensar en ello lo hizo sentir nauseas otra vez) y con el nombre de Alphonse grabada en ella, de alguna forma…, Mustang necesitaba verla, también. Al menos una vez cada cierto tiempo. Después de todo, aquello sería lo más cerca que volvería a estar jamás de Alphonse.

Por consiguiente se le ocurrió que, sin dudarlo, Edward estaría allí también: de seguro acompañado por la chica Rockbell, Winry ―su ahora esposa― y por aquellos pequeños niño y niña que ambos habían engendrado, curiosos e inquietos pero siempre amorosos (los mismos que, de forma automática, cuando visitaban a su tío en su lugar de eterno reposo entraban en un estado de quietud absoluta y aflicción silenciosa, uno que Roy, sintiendo el corazón en el suelo, les admiraba y agradecía en partes iguales); y sus presencias allí tenían todo el sentido del condenado universo. Roy no era, ni por cerca, el único que había perdido a Alphonse.

Decidido a no desperdiciar más tiempo (ya que prevalecía eterna la posibilidad de que, si se atrevía a tardarse tan sólo un par de segundos, jamás iba a ser capaz de sacar su trasero de esa casa), Roy se dispuso a entrar en la ducha.

Ya bajo el agua, Mustang suspiró con pesadez al percatarse que, _estúpidamente_ , había ingresado con todo y su ropa de dormir: camiseta blanca, de esas que le gustaba mucho usar, y un pantalón azul oscuro de algodón fino. Se desvistió, dejando caer las húmedas prendas al suelo de la ducha, sin el menor cuidado o interés al respecto.

Mientras, con las gotas recorriendo su cuerpo que, segundo a segundo estaba más desnudo, su rostro tan inclinado que su barbilla casi descansaba en su pecho, los ojos oscuros de Roy viajaron por sí solos hasta el otro extremo del cuarto de baño; hasta la bañera de porcelana que ahí yacía, para ser más exactos.

Roy no utilizaba esa bañera, ya no. Nunca más.

No cuando tan sólo con verla podía sentir como un torrente de recuerdos le fluían libres por la piel, haciendo arder su cuerpo a la vez que destrozándole el corazón: incontables eran las ocasiones en que Roy y Alphonse, desnudos siempre los dos, habían invadido juntos aquel reducido espacio, respirando con tranquilidad y sin importarles nada más en el mundo que ese otro ser que estaba a su lado. A veces con Al quedándose pacíficamente dormido sobre el pecho de Roy (tal era la maldita dulzura angelada de Alphonse: capaz de hacer aquello sin llevarlo al siguiente nivel) y con éste último entregándose al maravilloso acto de verlo dormir: y otras ocasiones ―por no decir la _mayoría_ de ellas― compartiendo caricias de fuego y besos donde, mutuamente, se lo entregaban todo y el otro lo recibía encantado, _enamorado_ ; el aire llenándose de suspiros, de jadeos y gemidos en una armonía perfecta de sensualidad, susurros de palabras que expresaban la más grande y sofocante vehemencia de toda la historia; hasta que esos meros roces no eran suficientes y, sin dejar nunca de tocar ni besar salían del agua y se dirigían a la cuna de lo que sería el acto definitivo de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Oh, en sólo dos años de relación, cuánto se habían amado y en qué formas lo habían hecho…

Cuánto lo había amado Roy y cuánto _aún_ lo hacía. Cuánto.

Sollozando con un abandono que rayaba en la desesperanza total, Roy volteó el rostro a aquellos recuerdos con violencia, con el tipo de demencia que sólo son capaces de sentir (de _ver_ con los ojos de sus destrozadas almas) aquellos que vieron al _significado_ antropomorfo de sus existencias perecer ante sus ojos.

Entrar en esa bañera era evocar el recuerdo de Alphonse hasta un punto que resultaba intolerable: hasta que él acababa por estirar la mano, buscándolo, anhelando con el alma que todo fuese una horrible, terrible pesadilla y al fin poder sentirlo a su lado, _tocarlo_ , besarlo demencialmente, acariciarlo millones de veces hasta que sus curvas perdieran la forma, escuchar su voz mientras se hundía en él y amarlo hasta caer inconsciente, hasta olvidar su propio nombre, con cada partícula anhelante de Alphonse que había en su ser. Era abrir los ojos y no encontrarlo.

El dolor que lo rebalsaba era sencillamente insoportable, irreal por su crudeza, cada dolorosa punzada dejándolo cada vez más y más al borde. La locura: el único **Intercambio Equivalente** que obtendría ante la pérdida de la mitad de su alma.

Porque sólo la perdición de su ser sería una retribución digna de todo lo que Alphonse fue.

Profiriendo una risa desequilibrada que hasta a él dio escalofríos ―y sin importarle ya en lo más mínimo― Roy se hizo una última pregunta; tan amarga y espantosa e _injusta_ como lo había sido el propio fallecimiento de esa hermosa alma de veintiún años: si solamente un año sin Alphonse ya lo estaba dejando sin tornillos en la cabeza, ¿cuánto asfixiante dolor le depararía durante el resto de su vida sin él?

 _«Te amo…, no te des por vencido, por favor»_.

Cayendo de rodillas al piso desbordante de agua, Mustang se permitió cubrirse los oídos como si fuese un infante indefenso y perdido, por más que supiera que _nada_ en este mundo conseguiría sacarle esas palabras de la cabeza. Irónicamente, el eco de las mismas quizás sería lo que acabaría volviendo loco.

Preguntárselo era inevitable.

Seguir llorando, por Alphonse y por sí mismo, también.

* * *

 **(~ ~ ~)**

* * *

 **Nota de autor** : ¡Hola, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por leer! :') Muchas en verdad... No se imaginan CUÁNTO agradezco que llegasen hasta acá: esta historia significa bastante para mí, la amo con locura y pasión y devoción obsesivas a pesar de ser algo dolorosa en sí. Agradezco infinitamente que lean, y de corazón espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poquitín. :')

 **Vacío** es algo..., una historia que no puedo evitar llevar muy cerquita del corazón. Aquí, quise ( _intenté_ , más bien. No sé si lo hice dignamente) cavilar un poco en una de las peores, más infernales y temidas cosas que nos pueden ocurrir a los seres humanos, pero que representa a la vez una realidad con la que debemos movernos durante el día a día: perder a alguien amado. Cuando la vida nos arrebata ese ser de nuestras manos y existencias muchísimo antes de lo que hubiéramos previsto, y de un modo que, a lo mejor, de haber estado más preparados se habría podido evitar sólo debe intensificar más la fuerza de impacto al alma, a absolutamente todo lo que nos conforma. El caso es que el dolor siempre nos ciega hasta el punto de pensar que algo pudimos haber hecho distinto, aún cuando NO sea así. El caso es que el amor nos hace desear, con decidido fervor, que estén con nosotros durante toda la eternidad. Por lo mismo, fue inevitable ponerme sensible mientras escribía, porque meterse en la piel de un personaje que atraviesa algo como esto es _espantoso_ , es mortalmente desesperante y asfixiante y penoso, tanto que en ocasiones tuve que dejar de teclear para no perder la compostura y romper a llorar. En fin, que esto fue una real tortura para mí por instantes. XD

Por su parte, Alphonse y Mustang son una pareja que amo con el alma: no sabría explicar el por qué específico de haberles asignado, acá, un destino como _ese_ pero en un sentido general escribirlos juntos siempre me hace FELIZ. Ridículamente feliz. :') El que sean ellos los protagonistas de esto lo vuelve todo muchísimo más personal para mí. Más _especial_ e inolvidable. :') Los amo excesivamente a los dos, me temo. Retratar a Mustang anhelando de este modo el recuerdo de Alphonse fue lo más hermoso y lacerante que he hecho y su lectura representa un verdadero, descomunal honor para mi. :')

Oh, ¡y POR POCO me olvidaba! XD **Sobre la frase que puse al comienzo** : aparece en una de las (bellísimas) pinturas de la artista mencionada, que pueden encontrar junto con otras de sus obras en su **Tumblr**. Todos los créditos son para ella, que expresa sobre lienzos y páginas cosas tan abstractas y sentidas. n.n Me tope con esa pintura hace unos meses, y nomás leerla, esa frase se me quedo grabada en la mente por su melancolía; no pude evitar encontrarla muy adecuada para **Vacío**. :')

Y nada, ya no los molesto, gente: una vez más, GRACIAS por estar del otro lado. ¡Y gracias también a **Schala S** , que en su momento me dio sus opiniones sobre el primer borrador de la historia, y quien fue además la que me sugirió el nombre de la misma! ¡Te adoro _TODA LA VIDA_ , preciosa!

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!** :')


End file.
